crusadapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Flash
Barry Allen was a costumed vigilante known more commonly as the Flash. A founding member of the Justice League, Allen was an especial friend of the Green Lantern Hal Jordan. In spite of the damaged childhood he had, Barry made his mission to not be about tragedy. Hoping to be a figure like Superman, inspirational and helping, he was one of the most lighthearted heroes to have lived. Biography As a young child, Barry lived a difficult life and often suffered bullying. Despite this, his mother was always there for him. Eventually his mother was killed and his father was acquitted for the crime. Barry was then raised by Darryl Frye, whom he looked up to as a father figure. Refusing to believe his father to be responsible for the incident, Barry became a worker at the Central City crime lab. His first case ended up being volunteering at Gotham City during the Blackout. It was here he met the corrupt Detective Spencer, stopped the Icarus drug and met Iris West. Every year on the anniversary of his mother's death, Barry researched the incident and when his father finally confessed to the crime, a grief stricken Barry destroyed all the tools in his lab. In a flurry, Barry was hit by a lightning bolt and the chemcials in the lab poured all over him. After the incident, Barry discovered he could run faster than anybody or anything and after conversing with Darryl, Barry decided to follow in heed of Superman and become a vigilante. Desiging a ring and a suit, Barry became the costumed vigilante known as the Flash. After acting as a vigilante, Barry confessed that he simply wanted his father to be innocent. Barry later began investigating a case on children who were turning up missing all over the city. However, he was mistaken as the kidnapper by Hal Jordan, the intergalactic police officer known as the Green Lantern, though Barry initially mistook him for Superman. Becoming the Flash, Barry and Hal ended up on Agon and began to fight the aliens who were kidnapping the children. Barry and Hal later left Agon, with the Flash unaware of Hal's deal with Verus. Follwoing the adventure, the two often operated together, and while the Flash was not so much a nuisance for the Central City Police Department, the Green Lantern was hated by the air force. When Green Lantern and Batman were met by Superman, the Flash later came to join them. Soon afterwards they were attacked by Parademons and met by Wonder Woman, Aquaman and Cyborg. In the ensuing Parademon Invasion of Earth, the seven became the Justice League and defeated Darkseid. Due to his newfound association with Superman, Barry became beloved all around the United States of America. One day, Barry woke up mysteriously in what he believed to be an alternate dimension, but as his memory was changing, he realized that this Flashpoint world was his, but with the history changed. Working hard, the Flash briefly met Pandora before restoring the world to what he believed to be normal. The Flash's memories were later altered again, leading him to believe that he had "fixed" the world. In reality, he had created a new Earth, prompting his memories of the old one and of the Flashpoint one to adjust to this one. Keeping a note by the Thomas Wayne of the Flashpoint Earth, Barry visited the Batman to give him the message. Later returning to Gotham City, the Flash arrived seconds before Bane was about to murder the Batman. Due to the Flash's quick intervention, he was able to save his friend from the mercenary. Becoming the Flash, Barry had notable incidents with Mob Rule, the Rogues, Graves and Gorilla Grodd. Barry later met Hal in Coast City, to say goodbye before the Green Lantern stayed on Oa permanently. Hal ended up having to cash in on his deal with Verus and Barry too was brought along to Arena World. There, to survive the games, Barry had to wield the powers of a Green Lanten for a while. Prior to the Trinity War, Barry found himself working alongside the Justice League Dark. When the Trinity War occured, at the finale, Barry, much like most of the other League members, became trapped in the Firestorm Matrix. Powers A metahuman with an intimate connection to the Speed Force, Barry had uncanny speed, one of few alive faster than Superman. Allowing faster metabolism and giving him the ability to analyze situations at a faster than normal pace, Barry could also slow himself down to act in unison with others. Able to form tornadoes and hurricanes due to sheer speed, it was not the strength of Barry's powers that defined him, but rather his rationalization of what happened to him. Earth 2 On Earth 2, the Flash was a man named Jay Garrick and was related to Roman Mythology. Granted his powers by the dying god Mercury, Jay Garrick soon proceeded to become the fastest man alive on Earth 2. Soon after being given his powers, Jay went out and saved a couple from Apokorats, an invasive species from Apokolips. Not longer after that incident, Jay was met by Hawkwoman with whom he began travelling to take down Solomon Grundy. On their way they were met by Alan Scott and the Atom. Lost Timelines At the center of the Lost Timelines was the Flash. Existing in several of the Lost Timelines, it was the Flash who affected the world at such a central level. |-|Golden Timeline= Jay Garrick was the Flash of this timeline. Living and breathing to save the world, Jay Garrick was shocked one day when a man with similar powers named Barry Allen approached him. This man, Allen, was Jay's counterpart from the Silver Timeline who had managed to vibrate so fast that he matched the frequency of the Golden Timeline. |-|Silver Timeline= In this timeline, Barry Allen was a young forensic scientist endowed with superspeed powers after a freak lab accident in Central City. Able to accelerate to velocities approaching light speed, he took the name Flash after superhero name of his favorite childhood comic book hero, Jay Garrick. Eventually accessing the Multiverse, Allen died in helping to form the Sigma Timeline. |-|Sigma Timeline= Both Barry Allen and Jay Garrick existed in the Sigma Timeline. While Barry Allen would pass away, Jay Garrick would continue to exist. |-|Zero Timeline= Barry and Jay's history in the Zero Timeline was almost identical to that of the Sigma Timeline, with Barry still dead. |-|Modern Timeline= In the Modern Timeline, Barry and Jay's history continued to be identical to the Sigma and Zero Timelines. However, to save the Multiverse from being destroyed, Barry was resurrected. It was this Barry who erased the Modern Timeline and started the Flashpoint Timeline. Category:Superhero Category:Metahuman